


【FGO同人】涼夏

by m53028



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m53028/pseuds/m53028
Summary: Create by 雪牢#伯爵咕噠♀#R18注意#夏日泳裝play#12000字慎看吧#人物可能OOC到爆炸





	【FGO同人】涼夏

前輩…沒事嗎？！前輩…

聽著海浪有規律的啪嗒聲以及來自瑪修的驚呼，藤丸立香發出了嗯咕的一聲，漸漸從神志不清的深淵中尋回意識，開始遲疑地感受到外界給予她的任何刺激。

好香...

整個人像是被丟到兩團柔軟的綿花糖上，在富有彈性的高聳中，藤丸立香聞到了止汗劑清爽的氣味，經過海水洗滌的剩香沒有隨時間流走完全消失，仍然淡淡的留存一絲甜甜的花香。

臉龐抵在綿花糖上蹭了蹭，留戀那種彷彿要把自己吸進去的觸感，藤丸立香聽到了瑪修有所隱晦的哀鳴，似是受到猛獸襲擊一樣，無法作出反抗，她想要張開眼去一探究竟，結果觸目的是雪白一片的柔嫩肌膚以及包覆在白色泳裝下的豐滿雙丘。

莫非，剛才被她誤以為是綿花糖的是...

藤丸立香抬頭，看見的是瑪修眼鏡歪掉、羞紅著臉的表情，被自己以俯躺姿勢按在沙灘上的她半身浸在淺淺的海水裡，用著關切的眼神水靈靈地看向自己，顯得尤其楚楚可憐，“前輩，被排球撞到的地方還痛嗎？記得發生什麼事嗎？”後腦的位置被瑪修撫摸了一下，傳來了發熱的痛感，“剛才和安妮、瑪麗以及瑪爾達小姐她們一起玩沙灘排球的時候，前輩被瑪爾達小姐的扣殺擊中了後腦，所以就倒下了。”

而瑪修是因為要想接住自己，所以反倒被失去了平衡的她按在沙灘上...帶著暈眩感站起身來連聲對瑪修抱歉，得到的是體貼的提醒，“前輩有留意到水份的攝取嗎？你看起來很像是中暑，需要到岸上休息一下嗎。”

說起來好像是有中暑的跡象，與精力充沛的女從者們相比，藤丸立香的人類之軀在烈日下活動差不多到了一個極限。之前累積起來的疲倦感開始湧現，過量的運動使她開始喘息脫力，唯有點點頭擺手，示意從者們繼續玩耍，然後漸漸遠離海邊，向離岸有遮蔭的地方前進。

屋頂用禾草搭成的小涼亭意外地少人，當藤丸立香來到這裡時只見到臉靠在吧檯上歇息乘涼的赫克托耳，以及專心地用化學器具調理著沙冰糖漿的馮．霍恩海姆。

“Master，吾友啊。來得正好，要來一點新口味的沙冰嗎？”放下手中的試管朝藤丸立香笑道，馮．霍恩海姆儒雅的臉上明明是溫和有禮的笑容，但看在少女眼中卻看出了不同的感受，“不，不用了，我只是來拿飲料就可以了。”出於本能客氣地拒絕那泛起淡淡螢光的鮮艷糖漿，藤丸立香快速走到飲料雪櫃前取出一枝波子汽水，在路經吧櫃時她還是按捺不住好奇心，隨口一問，“其實，我想問一問，你所說的新口味沙冰糖漿...是用什麼材料來做？”糖漿那深粉紅的顏色看起來像是草莓口味沒錯，但如果製作者是從者的話...

“雖然有使用到砂糖、草莓和適當的色素，但為了能貼近心跳夏日火辣海灘的感覺，有添加少許的愛之靈藥...Master有興趣的話可以不用客氣...”聽到愛之靈藥這個詞，藤丸立香連忙地笑著搖頭，並不想自己因此而慘遭風評受害的下場，“不用了謝謝，如果你要送我人工生命體的話我會更加高興。”不經意間好像把真心話說出，但她顧及不了這麼多，順手在涼亭附近提起一把足以把整個人掩住的大陽傘，開始尋找起某人的蹤跡。

考慮到對方原先對水上樂園興致缺缺，也對自己為他準備的水手服表示抗拒的態度，藤丸立香選擇往人少的地方徘徊尋找，結果如她所想，在沙灘上最為空曠安靜的一方，白髮的男人獨個兒正在沙灘躺椅上休息，身邊的小桌上擺放著冰咖啡和作家們所寫的新作品。 

嗚嘩…他穿上了呢，自己準備給他的水手服。

陽光下躺著的男人實在過於耀眼，藤丸立香瞇起雙眼保護脆弱的眼球黏膜，小心翼翼地舉著陽傘靠近。慢條斯理的動作沒有太大的驚動男人，舒展的眉毛只是皺了皺便回歸平靜，為少女帶來的陰影感到涼快舒適。少女悄悄地鬆了一口氣，惡作劇的笑著，她蹲下身來，仔細地打量對方在熟睡時的模樣。

身穿藍領白衫水手服的愛德蒙衣角掀起至腹部，因為在她來到為止一直都暴曬在陽光底下，也沒有適當地塗上防曬油，他腹部那一身沒有沉澱任何色素的白種人皮膚被曬得微微泛紅，霎時脫離了平日冰冷蒼白的刻板印象，多了一種旖旎的事後感，藤丸立香剛才遠遠地去看還以為他腹上的是大片吻痕唇印，現在快步過來確定是曬痕後，她為自己的愚蠢猜想感到羞愧，也為忐忑的心情猛然安定下來而放心，但緊隨其後的…卻是沒有預料到的、擅自開始弥漫的期待感。

她到底，在期待著什麼呢？

琥珀色的眼瞳用惘然的視線巡視著愛德蒙的臉，純白微卷的額前瀏海掩住了男人緊閉的雙眼，抵在高挺的鼻樑上，他眼簾的睫毛纖長雪染依舊，正隨著呼吸輕輕顫動，呼啦呼啦的像下一秒會灑落點點的雪花，或是忽然張眼朝藤丸立香露出調侃的眼神，嘲笑她露出一副小狗般可憐的表情。

但藤丸立香等了一陣子，都未能等到男人張開雙眼的瞬間。

“Avenger...岩窟王...愛德蒙...”貼在他耳邊用正常的音量去呼喚他，甚至用上了他討厭的稱呼，卻始終沒有得到任何的回應，理智上去想，從者應該是不用睡眠的，所以藤丸立香不能斷定他是不是被夢魘纏繞，但想到對方先前抗拒的態度，說不定，愛德蒙也有可能是在生氣自己把他帶到水上樂園，從而選擇不理會自己？

蹲在沙灘椅旁邊，企圖用指尖輕戳男人臉頰，藤丸立香再次呢喃了對方的名字，可惜依然得不到半點反應。

已經...忍不住了...他再不醒過來的話...

單是這樣呆在愛德蒙身邊看著他，藤丸立香的心臟已經有種泵血過量的重壓感，一直悶著胸腔，連帶換氣呼吸也變得困難，像哮喘發作初期的病人，急切的想要做什麼來抑制。如果她是身處在迦勒底，那麼自己還能說服自己是因為高壓狀態的副作用所引致...可偏偏這裡不是雪山頂端被孤立的研究設施，而是幼吉尔為了娛樂所建立的水上樂園。

被她灼熱的目光緊盯著，怎麼愛德蒙感覺不到自己的視線？該不會是中暑暈倒了嗎？擔憂但又不願打碎這片刻的寧靜，她游離不定的視線把整張睡顏都看過一遍，最終長久地停留在某處，是愛德蒙微啟的雙唇。

“睡美人，再不醒過來的話我便要親你的了。”情不自禁地模仿少女漫畫男主角會說的台詞，卻沒有聽到男人誇張的嘲笑聲，藤丸立香不適應的同時指尖由男人的臉頰移至下唇，輕輕一按，雙唇張得更開，如若裝睡在誘騙自己親上去似的。

真可愛，不由自主傻笑地想。感慨於嘴唇那淡薄的顏色，由唇瓣間的空隙能窺見裡面整齊潔白、貝殼形狀的小齒，對這張無時無刻地在向她索吻的唇型，藤丸立香的抵抗力馬上降至低點，她想要吻他，偷偷的，溫柔的，無人知曉的...對愛德蒙的一切，藤丸立香是心懷著一份曖昧之情，但這份曖昧總是在被那雙深紅的眼珠子凝看著時，因為暫時性的失憶而無法全數表達出來，只能默默地藏在心裡，含蓄地等待著能夠表達的時機。

她了解著他，她信任著他，她想要更加的親近著他...可真的要執行起來，又應該做什麼才好呢。

懷有綺念地接近，如觸碰脆弱易碎的花瓣般，藤丸立香輕得不能再輕的把她的雙唇壓上，令彼此吐露的熱息交織，來自於少女的微涼感刻印在愛德蒙乾旱燙熱的唇瓣上，極慢的反覆輾轉，到雙唇染上了屬於她的氣息，同化了彼此體溫時她才願意進一步的深入，將她的魔力悄悄地透過唇舌去給予男人。

早就想這樣，讓愛德蒙被動地去感受自己的親吻，而不是她一味地承受他的教授和引導，單方面地沈迷在其中...

口腔內部雖然一樣的柔軟濕潤，但異於嘴唇較為溫和的暖意，舌頭是灼熱的高溫，她靈巧又進取地探入那沒有防範的唇隙，用絲滑的舌面來回地摩挲那兩道姣美的唇線，她並不急於立刻向舌頭進攻，先是以舌代筆，細細地描繪唇型的輪廓，像淑女塗抹唇膏那樣嘗試誘使雙唇張得更開，然後玩心萌起開始輕咬他的下唇，微微拉扯含吮，感受嘴唇軟綿綿的彈性，逐一把她從男人身上學到的技巧都回贈予他。

“水...”唇舌分離的一刻，男人的一聲渴求從嘴裡吐出，心想著總算是獲得回應的藤丸立香先維持著此刻若即若離的距離，穩住了她由於深吻而撩亂的呼吸，一縷縷沾濕的細髮隨著她俯身的動作垂落在男人頰邊，抹出的癢意再次引起愛德蒙乾旱的輕吟。

水的話，如果是彈珠汽水他會不會接受呢？如此想著，藤丸立香握起冒著水珠的玻璃瓶，指尖將彈珠汽水的凹槽按下，玻璃輕撞與碳酸沙沙作響的聲音傳出，原先卡在入口處的玻璃珠子掉進上半部份的瓶頸處左右滾動，小小的汽泡都跟著玻璃珠子的動作爭先恐後地冒出...少女仰顎喝了一大口，再度俯身貼上了愛德蒙開啟的嘴唇，把嘴裡的甘液通通餵入他的嘴裡。

檸檬口味的彈珠汽水清甜不膩，活躍的碳酸輕炸著敏感的口腔，在味蕾上擴散著爽口的麻痺感，透明的甘液在緩緩的吞嚥間自四片膠著的唇瓣間溢出...可能是熱壞了腦子吧，當藤丸立香想要這樣做的時候，肢體的動作便無意識地附和著她的任性，做出她從未想過後果的行為。

可是，她忍耐已久了，就這樣裝作被動無知的樣子，任由男人用他的方式守護著自己。

所以，她想要...

呆在毒辣的沒有遮掩的光線底下，愛德蒙總是會想起伊夫堡漫長的夏天，在那座堅固的高塔裡，充滿著使人類身軀腐爛的酷熱，挺不過水份流失的囚犯都一一倒下，瘦骨嶙峋的肉身迅速地傳出難以形容的惡臭，招惹狂歡著的蟲子白蛆。而一息猶存的囚犯則是陷入更糟糕的情景，被配給的少量食水成為了最大的爭奪資源，若是看守沒有偷懶的話至少囚犯們仍然有活著的目標，雖然代價是籠中鬥犬般互相殘殺的地獄光景，但在琳瑯滿目的血腥畫面之中，愛德蒙仍然看得見，能支撐起別人活下去的、微弱的希望之光。

然而日覆日看不見看守送水的蹤跡時，囚犯們連爭奪撕殺的目標也失去，並開始產生疑問，現在的他們能夠做什麼？如果搶奪別人配給的食水可以活下去他們便去搶奪，但當搶奪的目標也失去時，他們還可以做到什麼來活下去？一雙雙暗淡的眼睛視線變得模糊，有些犯人絕望地發瘋，緊握柵欄吼叫掙扎，然後燃燒掉最後的生命之火重重地倒下，也有些犯人靜靜地躺著，臉上掛著微笑，甘願沈溺在自己一手所建立的美夢當中，直到斷氣離世為止。

他不會成為兩者之一，他會成為活下去的人！節省體力裝作屍體躺在角落的愛德蒙悄悄地靠近了一具剛剛離世的囚犯，對方手腕下清晰的血管依然流動著充足的紅色水份，使得他乾涸到已經破開無數小傷口的嘴唇不由自主地張開，用監獄內唯一的利器...他的兩排牙齒咬破對方表層的皮膚，濃得腥澀的液體有少許濺在他的臉上，大部分則汨汨細流到他的嘴裡，逐漸地流進愛德蒙的體內...

血的味道，有如此清爽酸甜的嗎？

涼爽的甘液為愛德蒙疲憊的精神傾注了活力，終於從混雜的回憶中尋回實感，藉著自身鋼鐵的意志，他強硬地張開了酸澀的雙眸，企圖在依然模糊的視野中辨識事物的輪廓。“終於醒了嗎。”先入眼看見的是壓在自己大腿上微笑的少女，她雙手抱肩的姿勢像是一名枕在書桌上準備睡覺的女學生，眼神懶洋洋的似是向剛醒來的他作邀請一起偷懶，儘管男人一點睡意也沒有並想要督促他的御主提起精神。

“你在做什麼？Master。”少女臉頰枕著的部位正在微微發燙發麻，能夠清楚地感受到底下長期壓住肌肉而引致的痺意，在被擠壓的地方回流著，但男人沒有露出什麼額外的表情，亦沒有半點抽離的意願，任由藤丸立香繼續。

“仿傚某位復仇者的做法，呆在被惡夢纏繞的人身邊守護著對方。”雖然藤丸立香由頭到尾都相信著在廢棄孔中遇見愛德蒙的經歷並非單純的夢境沒錯，但當從南丁格爾那兒得知，愛德蒙曾闖入她的房間探看睡得不安的她時，這件事才穩定地變成了事實，畢竟這醒後變得印象模糊、然後突然有一刻回憶清楚的夢境有可能只是基於她的想像而虛構出的產物，而且儘管坦率地去問當事人，對方也只會說出否認的答案，拒絕她再度深入有關暗黑殘渣的話題，“不過我並沒有從者那樣的特殊能力，所以我能夠做的只有...”

“哼。只有嘴對嘴餵飲料給我這件事能夠做？”輕笑了出聲，愛德蒙殘酷地提及到關鍵的重點，藤丸立香臉頰一燙，料想不到他會知道自己的小舉動…不，有過異性交往經驗的男性儘管知道也應該會裝作不知的樣子獨個兒糾結，而非直接開口問她。

沒有戴上手套的左手手背貼上了她的臉頰，“你臉紅了。”又一次帶著惡人般的笑容正經地陳述羞人的事實，藤丸立香在沙灘椅上俯撐起半身來，努力為自己控制不來的臉紅作解釋，“啊！那只是因為太熱而已！”她拉扯起自己上身的衣裝，努力地證明自己真的是因為天氣炎熱才會滿臉通紅。

由於先前和女徒者們在海上嬉耍過的關係，藤丸立香身上的水珠和濕透的白色Ｔ恤正隨她拉扯的動作沈甸甸地下墜，半圓的領口完全大開，在男人面前坦露出鎖骨以致胸口的一大片肌膚。

視線一移情不自禁往Ｔ恤開口內睨去，隱藏在濕透棉質布料下的是橙白橫紋的比堅尼，環形吊帶的款式將少女飽滿的胸部聚攏在一起，合身的尺寸正好能勾勒出渾圓嬌小的輪廓，自然的淺溝在泳裝胸前的環形間若隱若現，洋溢著青春靚麗的氣息亦蘊含小女生的大膽，“泳裝，非常適合你。”對御主身上亮眼的地方毫不掩飾稱讚，愛德蒙認真的態度反倒令她更加為難。

感覺到剛剛要退下的熱度又有要湧上的預感，藤丸立香不甘於唯有自己被調侃的處境，她一臉不自在的樣子利落地脫下身上濕淋淋的Ｔ恤，利用自己目前從上往下俯視對方的角度，模仿愛德蒙那樣開玩笑的笑容，“Avenger身上水手服也很適合你，你最後還是穿上了，我很開心。”

一提到身上穿著的短袖水手服，愛德蒙原本彎起的嘴巴頓時抿成了水平線，“還不是某位御主的惡趣味所引致。”說罷，他把掀起至腹部的衣尾拉下，視線中泛紅一片的皮膚消失不見，藤丸立香隨即發出了遺憾的噓聲，“小氣！我這是為Avenger著想，水手服怎樣看也比原先的裝束涼快舒服。”雖然衣衫的選項是有自己的私心存在，但在烈日底下仍然穿著深色吸熱的斗篷和禮服的愛德蒙看著令人不安，要不是她極力地說服他換一套更涼快更淺色的衣服，恐怕不用等她和從者們嬉戲完，他便早已敗於中暑之下重新返回靈基座。

“說起來你說話的聲音好像和平日不同。”該說是變得結巴還是咬字不清？和藤丸立香的談話一旦多了起來，御主異樣的變化被愛德蒙察覺到出來。

“那是…被你咬到舌頭了。”金色的明眸閃縮地回避，少女捂住嘴巴的動作頓時被愛德蒙攔住。“來，伸出來讓我看看傷勢。”既然御主受傷是因自己所致，各方面而言都無法置之不理，儘管他不是擁有治療能力的從者，但還是可以幫忙看看她的傷勢是否嚴重得需要南丁格爾來治療。

即使感到難言的羞怯，但藤丸立香還是依言閉眼仰顎，緩緩張開粉潤的嘴唇，從嫩滑的口腔中盡量探出舌尖受傷的小舌。舌面上小小的劃痕沁出淡淡的血，看起來脆弱又妖艷，尤如會流出糖漿的櫻色果涷，充斥著豐沛的魔力...對其中的吸引力不作抵抗，愛德蒙坐起身來，漸漸地靠近藤丸立香的臉，他單手輕擁住她單薄的背部，眼神似有壓抑過的深邃，時間一秒秒地過去，最終在藤丸立香打算開聲說話時低頭含住了她的舌。

“嗯...”疑惑的聲音發出，卻全無拒絕的意思。小舌被對方的舌頭包卷於其中，有律動地翻動攪旋，來回的推擠，來不及吞嚥的唾液被粗暴地吸食，魔術回路受到刺激開始流轉著麻痺的體感，她緊繃著身體用雙臂環住他的頸項，使自己更加的貼近他，手腕上的串珠手鏈晃出了互相撃撞的脆聲，藤丸立香開始發出呼吸困難的喘息，卻又倔強地不願意就此拉開距離，想要在這場持久力的比較中獲得勝利。

愛德蒙按住了少女的背部，掌下被海水洗刷得濕亮的皮膚泛起淺光，觸感涼爽滑溜，她纖美的身體輕而易舉地擁在懷裡，跨坐在自己身上，縱然全身的重量都傾倒在男人身上，但對男人來說，這份重量仍然是太輕盈了。

輕盈到無法相信這是歷經苦難、最後拯救人理的冠位御主。

可她偏偏就是…

在漫長的深吻完結後，愛德蒙久久凝視著藤丸立香，眼瞳內的腥紅色因為感受到御主補充的魔力而被渲染上一層醉醺醺的薄霧，滿載朦朧流動的光影和跳躍的火花，既是有傲慢與欣賞，亦有信任與嘲諷，其中挑起的眼角更是演繹出他不想掩飾的情愫。他此刻滿眼裡所容得下的人只有自己...單是這個認知已經好比任何一杯高度數的調酒，足以讓半酒不沾的少女為此醉得不醒人事。

“我先去淋浴間...”洗一個冷水澡。

“沒有去的必要。”喘息地呢喃著，藤丸立香身體下沈，夾緊男人的腰部，朦朧的金色眼眸像極了蜂蜜口味的硬糖，味道清清甜甜盈滿了青澀的甜美。她泳衣下著的裝束與上半身一樣，同樣是橙白兩色相間的橫紋款式，彈性的泳衣衣料包裡著雙腰間的私處，邊緣微微陷入大腿內側的細肉，緊繃地勾勒出私處隆起的弧度，此時正相隔一層布料磨蹭著男人跨下的突起。

在剛才的吻裡，說是沒有反應一定是假的，按住了少女微動的腰肢，愛德蒙維持著理性，堅持要獲得藤丸立香的親口承認，“可以嗎，不去找你可愛的學妹，反而將時間荒廢在我身上？”

“我不可以一直將瑪修禁錮在我身邊，有時候她也要試著和其他女孩子一起相處……而且，你是值得的，我一直都希望能和你荒廢掉一整天的時間。”聽到了男人那漏嘴的低喘聲，她怎能離他而去跑去找別人呢？雛鳥般表達親暱的啄吻了男人的臉頰後，藤丸立香靈敏地鑽入了水手服內，順著光裸胸膛上的燙痕傷疤落下連串的親吻，對愛德蒙既是迷戀又有種罪惡般的憐愛。

“不要讓我無聊啊，Master。”她聽到了男人嘆氣的聲音，她可以由此斷定愛德蒙對她是有所悸動嗎？

總是由女性作主動有違有違法國人對女性的修養，愛德蒙也並非不解風情的聖人，他想要做什麼他自己清楚得很，只希望少女不要後悔她的決定…不然愛德蒙無法保證那由怨恨和詛咒所結集成的黑色火焰會否把她吞噬得一乾二淨。

脫下了那件使他更熱的水手服，蒼白和之前曬紅的膚色顯得身上大大小小的傷痕尤其顯眼，愛德蒙的雙手捧起了藤丸立香巴掌大的小臉，回禮她細碎的輕吻。感受到她緊張的身體在自己的輕吻中變得酥軟放鬆，男人的嘴唇開始移至少女仰得直直的纖細頸項，似要直接吸血般在血管的位置輕咬吸吮。

回以微細的輕吟，藤丸立香仍然未放棄去撫摸愛德蒙的意欲，她拉下了男人下身的褲頭，摸索到那根半勃起的性器，雖然是未完全情動的狀態，但已經不是她單單一手所能握住，掌心以致手指都能感受到那侵略性的熱度，她生疏地握住性器的莖身一上一下的緩慢套弄，笨拙又機械式的撫摸，這時愛德蒙比平日低沈的聲音在她的耳邊傳出，“不要只顧著套弄，偶爾也要安撫前端...”

說罷，掛在頸項上的泳衣吊帶被解開，男人低頭理進聚攏的淺溝中一邊舐洗著酥胸外露的部份，一邊從外側隔著泳衣按摩搓揉，少女柔軟嬌小的胸部像奶涷般白皙可口，不同於自己那身不見天日的蒼白，她的白皙會跟著他細緻的愛撫而發熱透粉，閉合的乳尖只是相隔泳衣舔過一下便淫麗地挺立，顯露小巧的半圓輪廓，誘使他再多加撫弄。

脫下了藤丸立香上身的泳裝，推擠至腹部，把受到解放輕輕微晃的一邊乳肉含住，像要品嚐佳餚般體貼地逃逗，他的舌尖圍著乳尖畫小圈，一遍遍不厭煩地刺激敏感點，想要用身體的快樂去瓦解她精神上仍存的武裝。

少女發出了意義不明的哼聲，眼神飄離四處亂睨，靈巧的手指也懂得學著他的方式溫柔地在性器的淺溝處打轉，有時會停下動作改為輕輕按捏前端小孔，有時會描繪性器莖身上浮現的筋脈，探索的舉動雖然表現得保守但漸漸地因為好奇變得進取，彷若自己對待的是未知的易碎品，而非異性淫靡的凶器。

“嗯，就是這樣。再放膽一點地觸摸...就像我對你的那樣。”愛德蒙投放下去的耐性長久得藤丸立香都覺得過份又殘忍，他每一個步驟都總是慢慢地讓她適應，用漫長磨人的愛撫去教授她，直到她回味到其中樂趣用同等的觸摸去回應他，愛德蒙才甘願往下繼續，在新一輪的攻勢下再次引導著她如何去享受。

藤丸立香鍾愛著愛德蒙的雙手，這雙手曾牽引著她渡過一場場的戰鬥，也曾夾著香煙等待她點燃的火炎，而現在這雙手亦一直擁抱住她，沒有移開，因著她回禮的舉動輕拍或撫摸著她的背部，用肢體動作去稱讚她。

啊，她是被珍而重之地珍惜著的…

如此想著感受著，泳衣跨下貼緊私處的位置漸漸出現微濕的痕跡，可以聯想到大腿內側間的肉縫正沁出動情的濕液，經布料吸收之後，逐漸把泳衣本身的白色抹去，顯露底下隱藏的肉色。

她下意識地想要拼合雙腿掩藏，奈何男人的兩根手指已經伸進了她的雙腿間，隔著薄滑的一層布料在肉縫上磨挲，反覆勾刮。藤丸立香捉緊了他的雙肩，觸電似的抬高了腰，她的臉龐理進對方的肩膀，不願讓他去看自己難耐的表情，只是細碎的嗚咽著不成話的句子，“不…已經夠了…進來吧…”

但愛德蒙僅是偏頭親了親少女的後頸和橘髮，摸了摸她的頭，又是道出一番不想讓她受傷的私私細語。其後他攬住了她的上半身，手指撥開泳衣，指尖頂入閉合的穴口，淺進玉門來回地搜索，順著黏溼的濕液在貝唇上方的肉褶中找到內藏的珍珠，對準那軟嫩敏感的一點輕刺撩撥，脆弱的嬌蕊怎能禁得住不斷轉變的逗弄，腫脹的微痛感與連綿的快感不停交替著，細縫流出的春潮愈發泛濫，連帶未曾被深入侵犯過的甬道亦緩緩蠕動起來，期待著什麼。

“哈，嗯...”她的呼吸變得吃力，整個人都墜在男人身上，極致的尖銳感自四方八面的突襲，來得迅速又來得密集，還未來得及辨識到這是名為快感的她無助地承受著，幾乎以為自己將要發狂，抓住肩膀的雙手也變得用力。不過愛德蒙並不在乎這細節，手指依然細緻地擴張著，時重時輕的在緊窄的肉壁中慢撫旋擠，順著汨汨流露的濕液擴張，令甬道習慣異物進入的感覺，直到能夠承受他為止。

對少女未張開的身體來說，男人的一切都會輕易舉地使她瘋狂...隨著她打顫的身體突然僵直，濃滑透明的液體大量溢出的瞬間，他抽離了自己濕漉漉的手指，重新將藤丸立香帶入懷中跨坐在自己身上，性器與私處互相磨挲，相差的便是真正進入的一刻。

想看看她俏美的小臉現在會是什麼樣子...從剛才開始藤丸立香便理在自己的肩上害羞地喘息著，沒有抬起頭來，任愛德蒙如何逗弄也無法叫她正臉看向自己，至少在進入的時候，他想要好好地看著她的臉而不是單純凝視著天空。

所以愛德蒙把少女羞怯的臉龐強硬地捧起，對那張佈滿潮紅的樣子如此宣告著，“我要進來了，Master。要後悔的話還有最後的機會。”聽到耳熟的嘲諷語氣，藤丸立香忍不住的反駁他，“你不要後悔才對呢...”

“哼，我會嗎？”惡劣地哼了一聲，愛德蒙的腦內突然浮現了一個問題，如同閒聊般順勢問了出口，“說起來，Master你今年多少歲...”

意料之外的展開，見到藤丸立香錯愕的表情後，取代了男人回答的是少女粗暴沒有技巧的塞吻，以及她顧不上害羞的沈下腰肢，把性器吞入小穴的舉動，彷若她真的有過一刻衝動害怕男人會有反悔的意思。

御主真正的年齡，對愛德蒙來說仍然是一個謎，不過現在也無暇顧及得上。

雖然是自己主動，但在挺進去的一刻，藤丸立香還是忍不住急促地喘息，哭出了破碎的吟聲，明媚的雙眸倏然失神地瞪大，眼面逐漸泛起了淚光水霧，聚成淚珠一顆顆地掉下。愛德蒙立刻緊緊地抱住她，吻去她流下的淚水，“放鬆…立香…放鬆…”像彈琴那樣撫過少女繃緊的背椎，跟著骨骼每一節去按摩，想要分散她的注意力將痛感掩蓋，她閉起了雙眼，倔強地吸了吸鼻子，露出惹人同情的小狗表情，趁機向他索吻，“親我…”

懷中的少女，嬌嫩而又脆弱，臉上留有淚痕的坐於自己身上，仰起頭顱期盼著他的親吻，潛在的凌虐慾像是要被激發，可他又一次忍住了，不用利齒放肆地啃咬她，如她所願用極其溫柔纏綿的吻去減輕她的痛楚，“現在感覺怎麼樣。”

“脹脹痛痛的。”藤丸立香秀眉輕皺顫著聲音回答，含住了愛德蒙舌頭的她說話沒有男人那樣清晰，含糊得聽起來似是沒有意義的夢話。

當然除了脹痛外，其中難以啟齒的還有灼熱的、酥麻的飽滿感，在一點點的醞釀。她能夠感受到堅挺的性器擠開了小穴緊窄的入口，徐徐地理進狹小的甬道，雖然有依愛德蒙所言盡量放鬆身體，但小穴稚嫩的膣壁軟肉仍然排斥地收縮擠壓，依照性器的形狀將它緊密包覆住，赤裸得沒有一絲距離一絲空隙，那零星半點的快樂，並不足以補償這份可憐的委屈。

怕藤丸立香的體力徹底透支，愛德蒙抱起她轉身置於沙灘椅上。“嗯…慢點…”少女隨著他的動作全身抽動了一下，雙手被他高高舉起握成了拳頭，疲軟又抑壓的吸氣聲一口接一口從小嘴裡吐出 ，她的胸脯微微顫動，兩條修細的長腿更加歇力的夾緊他的腰，連套在白色涼鞋內的腳趾都蜷縮在一起，不住地顫抖，如離開了海水無法呼吸瀕死的小美人魚，成為任他宰割的上乘獵物。

忍耐…忍耐…他呼出了一口熱息，盯著二人的交合處嘗試動身緩緩抽插。殘忍地無視小穴溫暖生澀的吸附，性器前端的淺溝刮磨著柔嫩的包裡抽離，拖曳著挽留它的每一寸膣壁，小小的穴口因著退出的動靜往外微微翻吐鮮麗的嫩肉，綻放成嬌美的形狀，濕潤的花汁有部分沾滿了外露的莖身，有部分順著大腿內側流下，同樣打濕了男人的跨下。在性器將要全根抽出的時候，男人卻再度貫穿緊密合攏的徑道，他先是慢條斯理地在膣壁間研磨輾轉，左右旋擠撫平膣道內不規則的肉褶，到享受夠了那一點一點地侵佔以及愛撫遍她每一寸的感覺，才開始有力順暢地上下翻攪進出，攻擊前壁那最叫她酸軟的地方。

含苞待放的花骨朵，被他徹底地蹂躪了…

性器在狹窄的軟肉包纏下感受到濃滑的濕意，意料之外的快意使沒有預備好的少女突然泄了出來，纖細敏感的神經被陌生的性悅所洗刷，先前嫌棄的腫痛感變成了興奮劑一樣的存在，蕩漾出一陣陣融化全身的酥麻感，嘗到了甜頭的少女開始發出甘美的吟聲，無意識地抬腰迎合，她瞇起的迷離雙眼這時偷看了二人的交合處，回以男人一副無措又哀羞的表情。

“嗚...進去的居然不是全部，怎麼辦...”會死掉的，全部進去的話絕對會死掉的，見到馳騁的性器還剩下一截外露部分時，藤丸立香已經私自想像一下當全部進去的一刻會是什麼滋味。恐怕現在還算是熱身，仍未是性事的全部...了解到自己想得太天真的她不由自主地放軟態度來尋求妥協，“就…就這樣可以嗎…不用全部進來也可以吧...我可愛帥氣的Avenger...”

“立香，我給你的耐性想必已經足夠了…”聽著御主不知跟誰學的油腔滑調，愛德蒙無視了當中主從關係的稱呼，要他這個時候還要像典型的紳士似的迎合淑女任性的要求，想必這名紳士的真正性別並不是男性吧，看來要讓她認識一下他也會有壞心眼的時候。

扼緊她的雙手不讓她有半點動彈，手指輕輕觸碰少女緊實纖細的小腹，遊走到臍下的某處停下，畫了一個圈，“現在才到這裡呢…根本還不夠。”意味深長地說道，他刻意地動腰更深的進入徑道，且不斷往上頂弄，非要在她平坦的小腹上頂出可見的輪廓才願意罷休。

“夠了…真的夠了…”惹人憐愛的哭腔，有三分真實，如果沒有藤丸立香那不時偷瞧他反應的狡黠眼神，恐怕會更真，彷彿她的在男人的欺負下崩潰到哭泣求救，半點理智全無。

“立香，我要帶給你的快樂還不夠呢…”雖然依然稚嫩生澀，但可愛的膣穴已懂得主動絞纏起正在抽插自己的性器，當莖身往內更深的地方進入時會向外推壓，相反在往外退出時則會向內軟嫩地嘬吸，努力收縮不平坦的肉壁吞吐纏擁，容納著男人更徹底的侵犯。

被進入了，被盈滿了，被填充了...愛德蒙的每一下進出都成為了這具身體能夠承受的極限，甬道內的環節肉褶被拉平擴張，寸寸粉嫩的膣壁佈滿了性器攪磨出的白濁黏液，咕嚕咕嚕的抽送出情色的水聲，漸漸地跟隨性器的插入流進更深處的宮口處。

全身的皮膚都在發熱發麻，像是佈滿體內的魔術回路都在過熱暴走，連理智和靈魂都會一同燒毀。可能她要壞掉了，每當這樣想著的時候，藤丸立香卻能清晰地感受到男人的手在細膩地撫摸自己，梳理她的不安，固定住的雙手被鬆開，刻上了令咒的右手被執起，按在他的唇上廝磨，她伸出了手指探入他的嘴裡，受到了舌齒放縱的輕咬和含吮。

原來，那張蒼白的臉還會泛起紅潮，還會有這樣的表情…眼前所見的意外收獲令她愉悅，手指主動觸摸齒間那尖尖的虎牙，再往上顎頂刮，被男人的舌頭滑舔糾纏著，拉動出一條條短短的銀絲，心臟因為所見的淫麗畫面而砰然直跳，心房一下子被某物所填滿，彷彿要由內到外的撐開，隱約傳來負荷過重的痛意和熱度。人類啊，不只是身體，連他們的心靈也是脆弱得過份，獲得的感情一旦複雜膨漲起來，就會一方面地因為受不了而捂緊胸口顫抖身體，另一方面又會食髓知味貪心地想要更多，不管這肆意妄為的貪念會為自己招來什麼結果...

泛酸的飽漲感比初初進入時明顯，體內碩大的前端連續頂撞著甬道的盡頭，嘗試攪弄那未被玷染過的宮房，美妙的快感自背椎的每一節傳遞至身體各處，她因著他的律動曲起腰身又挺直，沒有節制地呼喚著他的名字，感覺男人的性器在不知不覺間已盡根沒入自己體內，又全根的抽出，一遍又一遍地開通她激烈抽搐的膣壁，她毫無還擊之力，最後連晃動身體迎合的餘力也沒有，只有一次又一次的泄身，在到達最高的絕頂時用甜膩的吟聲以及更加緊致柔滑的收縮去套索他纏繞他，企圖俘虜男人與她一起失控發狂。

藤丸立香勾住了他的後頸，拉低他整個人，直至兩人的距離近得呼吸能夠交融在一起，“Avenger…我獨一無二的Avenger…”她微弱的聲音明明細小得近乎於無，但聽在他的耳內，卻是把其中的情感堅定地傳遞過去。

在這雙眼眸裡，他看不見那爽朗笑著的年輕水手，看不見處於牢獄之中披頭散髮的階下囚，看不見奢華富麗的伯爵大人，也看不見被世人所推崇的復仇者，他見到的就只有自己，“是我...是你在呼喚我吧...”他用力地抱緊了藤丸立香，像是要和她角力去看看誰擁抱得對方最深，任由少女的指甲抓破自己的皮膚。

絕頂的高潮瞬間足以把彼此的精力消耗得一乾二淨，隨著男人性器的抽離，少女悶哼了一聲閉目歇息，微開的穴口可見裡面粉潤的嫩肉仍在一吞一吐的蠕動，正緩緩流出白濁的帶有氣泡的液體。

糟糕，真是太糟糕了...

抱起了藤丸立香到淋浴間清洗，期間差點兒又在互動間擦槍走火，但清洗期間見到少女的私處已被自己攪弄得紅腫狼藉，敏感得僅是清水流過也會有敏銳的反應，出於憐惜愛德蒙還是沒有忍心再要她一次，畢竟已經滿足了一次，總該要憐香惜玉一下。

重新躺在沙灘椅上休息，不同於之前的是胸前多了一名趴睡著的少女，她穿上了愛德蒙的水手服上衣以掩蓋身上顯眼的痕跡，一頭橘髮因為太熱的關係而束成了和男人同款的低馬尾。

輕輕拍著少女的背部，愛德蒙閒著的另一邊手夾了一根剛點上的香煙，負責點燃香煙的人自然是他的御主沒錯，不知為何若是由她點燃的香煙總是比平常的美味，更值得他細細地品味。

藤丸立香於他，是怎樣的一個存在呢？

共犯者是他所張揚著的，只有二人所知曉，沒有外人介入得了的關係，神秘又隱晦，對這位和自己一樣抵抗以致向既定的殘酷命運反擊的少女，愛德蒙自是覺得這樣形容是最適合的，但是…

這位少女是獨一無二的另一存在，既不是第二位法利亞神父，也不是第二位海蒂，更不是第二位自己，她只是她，唯一的藤丸立香…儘管少女會讓他想起支援自己的法利亞神父和海蒂，可是強行把她看作另一人的化身或後繼者是極度不尊重她的表現。

雖然對於他們之間的感情仍未能用到一個詞彙來說明，但在往後很長很長的日子裡會找到的，現在的話只要認清她對自己是無可取代這一點就足夠了。

以後還要在一起並肩作戰，好好地休息吧，Master…

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 好餓…非常餓…如果可以間接鼓勵到人產糧就好了，雖然說寫完的一刻自己是非常爽，但果然糧始終還是別人的好吃啊…難得乙女一下，寫一篇肉都消耗不少腦汁，要是腦洞也可以啊…總之非常想要糧食滋潤我的心靈。（對自己說等待並心懷希望吧…）


End file.
